Secrets of the Castle
by MysteryWriter99
Summary: Some legends are based on facts...Harry Potter's world get's turned upside down. Not only is he about to meet a new arrival at Hogwarts, but he'll learn things about his world he never dreamed! AU, Rated T because I'm paranoid. Read and review PLEASE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, well, this is my first fic so I hope you like it! I am very new to this whole thing so please be gentle with me! *hides behind a chair* I'm a newbie! Other than that, I have to say if anyone reads this can you please review as these make me feel all happy and warm inside! Plus, best reviewer gets a sneak preview!**

Summary: A completely AU story. Slytherin wasn't the only house with a secret and now Griffindor's will be unveiled. Nobody was expecting Hogwarts to change this fast. Can The Golden Trio deal with this new adventure, or will it become all too much?

Back thousands of years ago, when the 4 founders were still alive and well to protect the magical school they had founded, discord had begun to grow amongst them. Each founder had found fault with each other and were now refusing to speak with each other, each one convinced that they alone were right. However, Rowena Ravenclaw, the smartest one of all four, realised that this feud was soon to tear Hogwarts apart. After weeks of silence and disgusted looks being shared between the founders, she had finally had enough and decided to make peace with the others in hopes to restore happiness to their school and allow it to flourish once more. Head held high, Rowena swept through the corridors of the magnificent castle until she had quickly reached Godric Griffindor's chambers. Her hand hovered above the door for a moment before she gathered her wits and rapped on the heavy wood. When no response was forthcoming, she pressed her ear to the door. Silence was heard from within. Her curiosity now peaked; she silently pulled her wand out from her robes and swiftly unlocked the door. She stepped inside to find an empty room.

"Homenum revelio," She murmured, wand still out. The spell soared through the room. She frowned as the spell revealed not one, but two people hidden in the room. Now determined to discover his secret, Rowena moved further into the room, wand aloft. She cast her mind around for a spell before whispering the chosen words with the accompanying arm movements to complete the incantation. At once, a shimmering outline of a door appeared in one of the walls. Smiling, satisfied with her wand work, she approached the door, lowering the magical instrument before running her fingertips over the wall until she felt a small indentation in the brick work. Gently, she pushed the brick and, sure enough, it slid further into the wall forcing the wall to move smoothly to one side. Encouraged, Rowena slid through into a darkened corridor, the door sliding shut behind her. Pushing some dark hair from her face, she raised her wand once more. "Lumos!" She muttered as her wand light flared. Lifting her robes up, she made her way along the gloomy passage. She was walking for a long time and was about to turn around and head back when she saw a sliver of light. Quickening her pace, the light source drew closer. Jogging now, Rowena realised the light was from another room, hidden by an almost closed door. Pressing her eye to the opening, she saw the unmistakeable scarlet and gold robes of her fellow founder. His back was to the door and he appeared to be in deep conversation. Once more casting an incantation, she listened in to what he was saying.

"...No! How many times, child? You cannot leave your chambers! It is far too dangerous for you to be in the castle at present. With things so tense amongst us all, I fear they will use you and I cannot, will not, allow that, understood?" He raged.

"But father!" Another, more feminine, voice protested. Rowena clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp.

"_Father?_" She mouthed in shock. Meanwhile, Godric was speaking once more.

"No! I will not say it again!"

"But if you will just _listen_..." The child begged.

"It is for your own good, Genevieve," Godric insisted. "I am doing this for you."

"But father, how can I be a great witch if you keep me trapped in here?" The child, Genevieve, asked desperately. Rowena peered at the man she knew well as he placed his hands down on the young girl's shoulders.

"I will teach you all I know, and with that knowledge you will become great like your parents."

"But father..."

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, but I can't risk you getting injured." He explained softly to his daughter. The famed wizard glanced around. "I must leave, but I promise you I will be back soon." He vowed. Rowena quickly pressed herself to the wall and cast a Non Verbal Disillusioning Charm as the founder of Griffindor house walked past. She held her breath until his footsteps faded. Then she went back over to the door, where she saw a young child slump dejectedly down onto a four poster bed.

"Yes, you promise, but you never remember." Genevieve muttered sadly, glaring at the door with resentment. Deciding now was the time to leave, Rowena Ravenclaw began to back away. However, she tripped up over her long midnight blue robes and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch!" She cried out before she could prevent herself. The door was suddenly thrown open as a girl of around 9 stood there, wand in hand and glancing around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded without fear. When no response came, she waved her wand and said "Homenum revelio." Rowena blanched at those words, knowing her presence would be sensed. Giving up, Rowena stood up and removed the charm concealing her from view.

"Hello there." She greeted. The girl stood there with wand still poised, ready to strike. Rowena ran a hand over her face before she held up her hands in surrender. "Look, I'm not going to do anything. Can we talk?" She asked. Slowly, Genevieve lowered her wand and stepped back into her room, motioning for the Head of Ravenclaw house to follow. Rowena glanced around the lavishly decorated room before taking a better look at the girl in question. She had long light brown hair with streaks of gold in it which fell in a silken wave down her back and intense hazel eyes with flecks of gold and green in them. Her body was slender and she was dressed in Muggle clothing. It was a long dress in pale blue and white, the sleeves falling down her arms and the top half of the dress moulded to her body. The girl sighed and flopped down onto the bed.

"What do you want?" She asked, defeated. Rowena frowned and sat next to the child.

"To talk." Was all she said. Genevieve snorted.

"Yeah right! Nobody has ever wanted to 'talk' with me before. Not even my own father." The last bit was spoken so quietly Rowena almost missed it.

"Well I do." Rowena told her, placing a hand tenderly over Genevieve's. The young girl looked up, hope flickering in her chest.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." The older of the pair nodded, a small smile on her face. A matching grin appeared on the hidden girl's face and slowly grew wider. Soon, both were grinning. "So, how long have you been here?" She asked, gesturing to the room.

"All my life." Genevieve replied distastefully. "_Father_," She spat the word out "Is under the impression that if he supplies me with any material possession I wish for, then I will be happy." She looked around the room sadly. "These four walls are all I've ever known."

"But that's awful!" Rowena cried, aghast. "Each child needs freedom, otherwise how will you grow to be a magnificent woman?"

"I tried to tell him that, but he won't listen." She informed her, shoulders slumping. "No matter what I say, he won't change his mind."

"Well, if he won't let you out to speak to anyone, then I will simply come to you." Rowena decided. When Genevieve looked surprised, Rowena ran a hand over the girl's hair. "Everybody needs somebody to talk to. And, from what I can tell, I take it Godric doesn't always come as he promises?" She hazarded a guess, looking at the trapped child. Genevieve nodded sullenly.

"He always says he'll return quickly, but it's always months, sometimes nearly a year, before he'll remember and visit me in my comfortable prison." She chuckled without humour. "Oh the joys of being me."

"Well, don't worry. You've got me now." Rowena reassured her. Genevieve just nodded, then turned and looked at the older witch directly in the eye.

"So, I'm curious, how did you find me?" the witch-in-training asked. Rowena just smiled sagely and told her story. Genevieve nodded thoughtfully. "Well, in my opinion, it might just work. Dad's pretty keen to end the feud, but his stubborn pride means he won't make the first move." Genevieve explained. Rowena chuckled heartily.

"Yes, that does sound a lot like him." She agreed. The two stayed for a long time, discussing each other's interests and dislikes. Genevieve felt a twinge of sadness as she realised that this strange woman that she'd only met mere hours ago probably knew more about her than her own family. Not allowing her emotions to show, she watched as Rowena bade her farewell as she slipped away, the door shutting quietly behind her as her footsteps receded. Sighing heavily, she threw herself back onto the bed, wondering if Rowena would really show up.

~~~HPHPHPHPHP~~~

Much to Genevieve's surprise, Rowena did return. Weeks passed and the two continued to meet in secret. As Genevieve had predicted, her dad didn't return 'soon' as he'd promised and she was taught magic by the head of Ravenclaw instead. Soon her skill was almost as good as the fabled witch and she could perform spells that most witches her age would not be able to accomplish for years. Each time they spent in her chambers, Rowena became more and more like a mother to her. The weeks soon stretched into months, and months into years. Time passed and, before the girl knew it, it was Genevieve's birthday. The young girl awoke excitedly; as this was the day she turned 11, and was now applicable to attend Hogwarts as a student. Jumping out of her bed, she rushed around getting dressed. She decided on a long plain white skirt along with a pastel pink top with short sleeves. Once she'd used a household spell to lace up the back of her top, she sat down at her dressing table and began brushing her hair, before putting in a simple pink Alice band and smiling at her reflection. Grabbing her wand off the dresser, she put it in a pocket in her skirt before padding across the thick carpet to her bookshelf. As she levitated a book down from one of the higher shelves, revelling in her new found talent at non verbal spells, a knock on the door was heard. Grabbing the book, she walked over to the door and pulled it open with ease. Her smile broadened as she saw her regular guest stood there with a caring smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. Without a second though Genevieve jumped into Rowena's arms.

"Rowena!" She cried. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be coming next Thursday!" She said, confused yet delighted. Rowena shook her head.

"Well, I'm not going to miss your birthday am I?" She said smiling at her young friend. Genevieve's feelings of family were shared by Rowena and she felt as if she had not only found a confidant who she could tell anything to but she had also found the daughter she had never had. And now she took every opportunity she had to spend with the young girl. Chuckling at her young apprentice and practically adopted daughter she waved her wand and, at once, many presents appeared, all dotted around the room. Genevieve gasped in delight as they all appeared magically.

"You remembered!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"Well of course I did!" Rowena said. Then she realised. "Let me guess, your father forgets?" She said, disdain in her tone. Genevieve nodded.

"Every year." She replied solemnly. Rowena closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Even after this length of time, she never understood Godric's reluctance to be with his own child. She had, unbeknownst to Genevieve, even dropped hints in front of him to try and subtly remind him to go and see his daughter. Each time he failed to notice. She couldn't understand him and why he'd just left the girl alone for so long. Dragging herself back to the present, Rowena watched the young girl brush away a few stray tears angrily. "Sorry," Genevieve apologised, sniffing. "I don't know why I got upset. I mean, after all, he's never showed up." Rowena placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Even though we know things won't happen, it doesn't stop us from hoping they will." She said sagely. Genevieve nodded.

"Wise words from a wise woman," She replied quietly. Shaking her head, she looked up and smiled at her mentor. "But enough of this, shall we enjoy today?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye. Rowena nodded and they spent the next few hours celebrating together, unaware of how sour their situation was about to turn.

~~~HPHPHPHPHP~~~

Salazar Slytherin was cunning, clever and many things besides. So, he noticed Rowena Ravenclaw slipping away regularly and disappearing for hours before she would reappear with a miraculous explanation as to where she had been. Intrigued as to find out where she kept vanishing off to, the sly magician followed the Ravenclaw founder to find out for himself what secret she was keeping. So, his surprise was great when he discovered it was not her but his once good friend Griffindor who was keeping a secret child hidden within the castle walls. That was three weeks ago and finally, the time had come to put his plan into action. He knew that the child was a perfect way to get at not one, but two of the people who had caused him so much trouble. However, the girl was too young. So he bided his time until the day of her 11th birthday came around. This was the day he would finally swoop in and seize his prize. Smiling sadistically to himself, he waited, ready, outside the door to the child's room. His cold eyes glinted with malice as he anticipated the reaction of his rival as he found out that he, Salazar Slytherin, would be able to use his own child against him. Finally, he decided he had waited long enough and, despite the fact Rowena was still with the girl, he swung open the door and stepped inside.

"Salazar!" Rowena gasped, shielding the young girl with her body. Slytherin smirked down at them.

"Rowena," He greeted with a mock bow. "What a surprise to find you here." He said, faking shock. Ravenclaw scowled.

"What do you want, Slytherin?" She hissed. He raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you thing I want anything?" He challenged. Ravenclaw made a noise of disgust.

"Oh please! You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your own personal gain." She shot back, eyes narrowed. Slytherin sighed and held his hands up.

"Fair play, old friend. You know me too well." He confessed. Then he looked directly at her, with a steely glint in his cold black orbs. "I'm here for the girl." He told her sharply. Rowena protected Genevieve as the young witch blanched.

"Over my dead body." Ravenclaw hissed, her eyes darkening as she protected the young girl. Slytherin laughed, cold and cruel.

"My dear Ravenclaw, I don't believe you have any say in the matter." He responded, leaning around her to leer at Genevieve, who clung to Rowena's shoulder. "And this must be the daughter of Godric Griffindor! Why what an honour!" He exclaimed, clutching a hand to his heart. Genevieve narrowed her eyes at him and glared.

"I may be young, but I'm not stupid." She snapped "What do you want with me?" She demanded, holding her head high. Slytherin's smirk grew more pronounced.

"Ah, I see you inherited your father's bravery." He noted in a sickly sweet tone. "And child, seeing as you asked, I will tell you the answers to your questions. I want to make you my own daughter." He replied, leering down at her. Genevieve's glare grew in intensity. Stepping from behind Rowena, she brushed off her mentor's protective hand and stepped up close to Salazar, a look of disgust forming on her face.

"Read my lips," She spat. "I will never, _ever_, let you be my father." She hurled each word at him. At that moment, Salazar clamped a hand down on her shoulder. Genevieve blanched and began to struggle in his grip, furiously attempting to free herself. However, his age and strength prevented her escape. Rowena watched as he began to drag the girl away, kicking and struggling. Genevieve whipped her head round to face Rowena.

"Genevieve..." She whispered. The young girl nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Do it." She told her. Nodding, Rowena grabbed Salazar Slytherin and pulled him back into the room as she drew her wand.

"Salazar," She cried. "You will not take her." She vowed.

"Like you can stop me." He snarled, throwing Genevieve to one side and binding the girl's legs as he whipped his own wand out from the folds of his emerald robes. Before Rowena could blink, he slashed his wand through the air and sent a bubble flying towards her, trapping her inside. Genevieve slyly grabbed her own wand, and a jewelled box that she tucked into her dress. Slytherin turned to face her with a malicious grin. Genevieve smiled serenely.

"You've left me no choice, Slytherin."She admitted. He looked confused as she too pulled her wand out and waved it in a complex web of motion. As her spell was completed, there was a bright white flash, and the secret daughter of Godric Griffindor vanished, never to be seen again. Or so people assumed.

_**Well, that was it! My first chapter...ever! I hope you like the concept. If you did, please review. If you didn't, please review and tell me why so I can improve the story! **_

_**Also, my friend gave me the idea of asking people to answer questions in reviews.**_

_**So, Question: If you were captured by some evil person (I don't know who, make up someone you think is extremely evil) How would YOU escape? Leave your answers in your review and I'll pick my favourites! :D Or put in as many as I can!**_

_**Thanks again (if you actually bothered to read any of that) And don't forget to REVIEW! Click that little button below please! :D**_

_**Yours, JJ xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I'm back with another chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed the first and, hopefully, you'll enjoy this one too! Sorry it took so long, my other project (Curse of Power, check it out please?) kept me occupied and then I broke my finger! But anyway, I'm back and I've written chapter 2! Please review though; these make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Oh, and did I mention they encourage me to write faster?**

**A big thanks to my 3 reviewers-**

**Bobbyly**

**smartsnake**

**frozenocean- a big thank you to you especially ;)**

**These three people were kind enough to review my story and an extra thanks to Bobbyly who actually answered my question at the bottom and to my new pal on here, Ocean. This chapter is for you two!**

**Anyway, if you bothered to read any of that, now we must be on with the story!**

Genevieve felt herself tumble into blackness, landing on her front with a thud. Picking herself up from the floor she looked around. There was nothing. Literally, nothing. All she could see was endless black, stretching out endlessly. There was no sky, no earth, and nothing in between. It was as if she was in the depths of hell itself. Tentatively, she took a step forward. When she was sure that the ground would not disappear and crumble beneath her, sending her tumbling to her death, she lifted her skirts above her ankles and started running. Genevieve's eyes darted around, looking for some sign of the landscape changing. Still, there was nothing but darkness. She pushed on, running as far and as fast as she could. Her legs felt like lead weights, about to give out at any given moment, yet she surged on. Then, within seconds, a large portal appeared in front of her. She froze, staring at the swirling vortex in awe and with trepidation also. Just as she made to run back, a great cracking sounded behind her. Hair whipping around her face, Genevieve spun back and saw the dark world behind her crush and compress itself in a great wave, headed in her direction. Seeing no other option, she turned back to the portal. The spiralling colours of emerald and midnight black disturbed her peace slightly. Mustering all her courage she started forward and- with one last glance behind at the destruction surging towards her- she leapt into the churning vortex. The next instant Genevieve felt herself tumbling, falling down and down, into the most hidden depths of the unknown. Then her world turned blacker, and she lost consciousness.

Sometime later, Genevieve awoke. Sitting up, her stomach turned as her surroundings twisted and changed before her eyes, unable to remain in one spot for more than a second. Closing her eyes once more, she waited a moment before she opened them once more. As the land around her began to come into focus, the first thing she noticed was that the portal was missing. The second thing she became aware of was that she had landed on some sort of bed. Sitting up gingerly, she surveyed her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the dust. Cobwebs littered the room and a thick layer of dust covered most surfaces. Genevieve shivered. The room gave off an aura of disuse, as if she was the first to step foot inside in thousands of years. Sliding off the bed, she padded across the room on tiptoe. Something crackled underfoot. Looking down, Genevieve lifted her foot. She spotted an ancient piece of parchment, tied with a crimson ribbon. Curious, she bent down to retrieve it. Pulling the end of one piece of ribbon, the simple bow came loose, allowing her to unfurl the parchment. Her eyes widened and she felt tears slowly leak from the corners of her eyes, carving slow silver rivers down her face before they dropped onto the parchment. The elegant script read:

_To my dearest Genevieve,_

_I have prayed every night that you will return to me. I have searched over hill and dale, through valley far and wide to try and find you. But it has all been to no avail. I still never lose hope, however, that you will one day return and be in my life once more. _

_I have since called off the search for you and have resigned myself to the fact that nothing but faith, fate and God's will shall bring you home to me. I miss you terribly, my wonderful child. You will never know how much I truly care. Maybe one day you will find this letter and realise how much you really did mean to me- for I know that ever since the day you were ripped from my life, the stars have become dimmer, the grass less vibrant and the bird song now a mournful tune. The world is in mourning as am I, and many around. The halls are filled with the sound of silence, and lessons have become insignificant to many. A dark cloud hangs over our home. All around there are signs of your absence and the world longs for your presence, to help the flowers bloom and the birds to sing their loudest and raise the spirits of the flagging and downhearted. If you ever read this, my Genevieve, I implore you come home. Please, I beg you to come back to me._

_Yet, for some unknown reason, I sense this will never happen. So, due to this, I must say some things I have never thought I would say to you. I am extraordinarily proud of you. Ever since I began raising you, you have come such a long way. I still don't really understand how you managed it. Either way, I wish you all the best in life. Good luck my child,_

_From_

The paper had been ripped at that point, the edges singed and burnt as if it had been caught by the flickering flames which were once present in the now cold fireplace. She frowned. From the way the letter read, it sounded as if it were from someone who knew her well. The first person who sprang to mind was Rowena. She brushed more tears away at that notion. Slowly, she recognised where she was. It was her old room. But everything was dusted and older. The books she had once poured over were yellowed with age, the pages fragile like porcelain, likely to shatter if touched by the merest breath of wind. Swallowing hard, Genevieve walked over to the heavy oak door. It was jammed shut. Rolling her eyes, she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door in a single fluid movement. Sending clouds of dust spiralling into the musty air, the door flew open with an enormous bang, rattling the single window in the nearby wall. Pocketing her wand after she cast a Disillusioning Charm, Genevieve wandered down the old passageway, heart in her throat. This was the first place- other than her bedroom- that she had ever seen. Pushing open another door, she found herself in another grand bedroom. Not bothering to pause and explore, Genevieve pushed on. Running through, she felt her foot become entangled in her skirts and she felt herself falling until she hit the cold, unfeeling ground. Pushing herself up, she brushed herself down again. Deciding that skirts were far too impractical, she made a rash decision. Once more she drew her wand, and once again she slashed it down through the air, leaving a glowing line of powerful magic etched into the air itself for a few moments before the energy dispersed, leaving nothing except the sense of power behind. In that instant, Genevieve's clothes altered dramatically. Her long skirt became a pair of black breeches; her shoes became tight fitting flats with a complicated lacing on the top- silent and unable to fall off. The only thing that stayed remotely similar was her top. The tight fitting corset remained, except its once pale and serene colours altered to a rich, luscious scarlet with long black sleeves which were fastened tightly around the wrist by some kind of elastic. The sleeves themselves were see-through, and slightly puffy, making her movements seem even more fluid and graceful than they already were. Her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail, secured firmly with a simple scarlet hair tie. Thinking a while, she decided to keep her hair colour and the remainder of her appearance the same. Finally satisfied, Genevieve opened the final door and stepped out into the corridor. She gasped at what she saw. The castle was indeed magnificent. Even though she was stood in the hall, she could tell that it was a grand place. Tiptoeing down the corridor, she ran swiftly and silently through countless passageways. Suddenly, the girl froze as she saw something which she had never assumed possible. She spotted the back of Helena Ravenclaw's head. Smiling beatifically, Genevieve removed the charm she had cast over herself and ran after her mentor's sister.

"Helena!" She called. "Please, I implore you, wait!" She called. As she ran in hot pursuit, Genevieve noticed Helena round one of the many corners. "Helena!" She tried again. "Please, let me speak with you!" She called. Turning the corner also, Genevieve stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide as if the Devil himself were facing her. There was Helena Ravenclaw, exactly as Rowena's pictures had depicted her, except for one vital change. This Helena was floating a few inches above the ground, her skin and clothes a shimmering pearl white, a sheen of silver covering her skin. The woman was a ghost. Helena Ravenclaw was dead. Genevieve forced herself to close her mouth. Hadn't her father always said ghosts were merely people, except with certain differences? And Genevieve _knew_ it was highly impolite to stare at people in such a manner as she was staring at Helena. "H-Helena?" She stammered out.

"Who are you?" The ghost demanded haughtily. "And why are you here in summer? Students aren't allowed here." She stated angrily, folding her arms and glaring at the young girl.

"I'm not a student." Genevieve said, a little nervously. "Helena?" She asked again.

"Oh, you use my name do you? Better than most of the kids around here I suppose, calling me the 'Grey Lady'." She sniffed huffily. Then her eyes narrowed. "So which first year are you then?" She asked huffily, tilting her nose higher in the air and hovering even higher.

"I'm not in a house." Genevieve said, bemused. Helena- or the Grey Lady as it appeared she was now known as- grinned in a feral manner.

"A rogue student? This must be reported to Dumbledore." She tutted, enjoying the power.

"Dumbledore?" Genevieve replied, bewildered. "Who is this 'Dumbledore'?" She asked earnestly. Now Helena looked suspicious.

"Every student, or even untrained child of magical birth, knows of Dumbledore. He's the most skilled, renounced and amazing wizard of our day." She stated slowly, focusing her gaze on Genevieve. The young witch laughed.

"I have never heard of him. And, were he the legend you speak of I am sure that he would have been mentioned in my books at some point." Genevieve pointed out sagely, raising a single eyebrow.

"Are you mocking me?" the Grey Lady accused.

"Why should I?" Genevieve retorted. "And I would appreciate it a great deal if you would cease to ask me so many questions!" She snapped, her patience wearing thin on her frayed nerves. Helena opened her mouth in shock.

"Who do you think you are?" She snapped. Genevieve drew herself up to full height.

"I am Genevieve Marie Anastasia Griffindor." She declared. Helena's eyes became as wide as the full moon.

"Impossible..." She breathed.

"Obviously this isn't the case; otherwise we would not be having this conversation, Helena. Now, may I suggest we go somewhere more private for this discussion?" She suggested. Without waiting for a reply, Genevieve walked briskly away, using her wand to open a locked classroom door, she stepped swiftly inside, locking the door with a soft click. Ghosting over to the nearest desk, Genevieve hopped up onto the top of it as Helena moved through the wall to float next to the door. "Excellent." Genevieve announced. "Now, what year is it?" She asked conversationally, looking around at the strange sights with great interest. "How long have I been separated from my family? A month, or perhaps a year? If so then I must be wary for Salazar will still be eager for revenge against my actions." She pondered. As she was met with silence from her companion, she turned and saw Helena looking on sadly. "Is something I said upsetting you?" She asked, looking at Helena. Helena sniffed and looked away with a sad shake of her head.

"No, but...you've been away a lot longer than you think."

"How long?" Genevieve asked, worried. Helena didn't reply. The younger witch sighed. "In that case, allow me to pose a different question; what is the date?"

"June 20th..." She paused, glancing at Genevieve. "In the year of our lord 1997." She whispered. Genevieve paused, then abruptly began laughing.

"Oh, now that is funny!" She cried through her laughing, before sobering once again. "But do not jest, what is the date?"

"I have just told you, it's the 20th June 1997." Helena repeated. This time Genevieve believed the truth in her words, her face turning an ashen grey colour as she stared in horror.

"The founders...?" She trailed off, hoping there would be at least a ghost of her family left. Helena shook her head sadly and Genevieve felt her entire world cascade down around her, fracturing into tiny pieces and scattering around her painfully. For a long while the deceased Helena floated around sadly as she watched the young witch mourn silently. The girl sat perched on her desk, head bowed and tears dripping down her face. There was a long silence. The wind picked up outside, rattling the fragile glass panes of the windows. After several anxious and tense moments, Genevieve looked up, eyes blank and emotionless. Dead. "Well, if that is the case," She announced coldly, "Then take me to this 'Dumbledore'. If he _is_ the great wizard that you make him out to be, then I will meet with him to discover my fate. I do not wish to linger in the realms of uncertainty longer than necessary." Genevieve admitted. The Grey Lady looked astounded and at first did not respond. "Is something the matter with you, or are your brains addled? Has no one told you it is impolite to gawp at people like a half wit?" Genevieve snapped. Again, the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw didn't react. Genevieve let out a noise of discontent. "Very well. Whilst _you_ may remain here and have your mouth hang agape like some sort of deceased fish- please close it, I might add, it is not something I would like to see longer than I must- I will find this wizard for myself." And, with those scathing departing words, Genevieve darted away. Helena Ravenclaw lifted her gaze to the rafters.

"Oh dear lord, what on Earth has been unleashed on us all?" She wondered aloud, then drifted away to seek advice from other un-dead that still roamed the castle.

In the meantime, Genevieve had used her exceptional wandwork to create a spell that would lead her directly to the acclaimed sorcerer. As she headed towards the mysterious stranger, she scoffed whilst recalling what Helena had said to her.

"'The most skilled, renounced and amazing wizard of our day?' I'll believe that when I see it!" She chortled. Her face grew serious and she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she reminisced about her family. Angrily, she shook her head.

"_Now is __**not**__ the time to be emotional. I must be strong to survive this new world."_ She thought as she wandered. So absorbed in her internal battle for control of her emotion, she did not register an ancient man in rather majestic plum robes stood with his back to her, silver hair falling down to his waist. That was, until she walked into his back.

"Oh, my apologies, sir!" She exclaimed, tucking her wand away. "I should have been more aware of my surroundings, it was entirely my fault-" She babbled, apologising profusely.

"Calm yourself, child." The stranger ordered in a soothing manner, turning around to face her. "What is your name?" He enquired. Genevieve curtseyed instinctively, her manners drilled into her from birth.

"Genevieve sir." She replied, head bowed. The older man nodded, his electric blue eyes twinkling. "And, if I'm not being to impolite sir," She looked up whilst she spoke, her own brown eyes meeting the vivid blue of his. "Who might you be?" She asked.

"My name is Dumbledore." He replied kindly. Genevieve's eyes widened.

"In that case, sir, could you perhaps spare me a moment in private? There is something which must be discussed. It is a matter of urgency and it is also important that it is not widely known amongst any faculty who may still be in this castle." She explained, brisk and business like. Far from being shocked at the change in demeanour, Dumbledore seemed to allow her change in attitude to wash over him as he turned back in the direction he had once been headed in, gesturing for the girl to walk by his side. As his equal. Keeping pace easily, they exchanged pleasantries whilst meandering towards a great eagle which seemed to guard some steps.¹ After uttering a few choice words (although Genevieve was bemused as to what 'jelly babies' were) the statue slid away to reveal a revolving staircase. They ascended and entered a magnificent office, the young girl admiring the surroundings. Waiting for the aged wizard to be seated she glided her fingers over the silver instruments in the room as she took a seat opposite him, back rigid and posture excellent against the hard oak chair.

"So, Genevieve, what did you want to talk about?" He questioned, peering over his glasses at the young woman before him.

"Sir," She started, but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Please, call me Dumbledore. 'Sir' makes me feel older than I already am." He requested. Shocked at the informality, Genevieve nodded all the same.

"Very well, Dumbledore, before I begin I have to ask- are there legends of a child of Godric Griffindor?" She quizzed, returning the stare with matching intensity, daring him to lie to her. The lights in Dumbledore's eyes flickered for a second, betraying his uncertainty to Genevieve.

"There were legends, but nothing truly substantial. Why do you ask?" He enquired.

"Because I have, as you so wonderfully put it, truly substantial evidence that such a girl did exist." She replied calmly, her own hazel orbs twinkling.

"How so?"

"The legend sits before you Dumbledore. I _am_ the daughter of Godric Griffindor." Genevieve revealed. Dumbledore sat there, silent for a moment, his eyes focused on his desk. Genevieve was tempted to use Occlumency on him, but remembered it would be an invasion of privacy and decided against it. Abruptly he looked up. Genevieve tensed imperceptibly for a brief second, but then relaxed when the aged wizard smiled at her.

"Well then, this has certainly made things more interesting."

**At last, chapter 2 is out! Sorry it took such a long time! Anyway, I probably won't be doing another chapter until after Christmas (hope you all have a good one) so until then please review and let me know what you think. **

**JJ**


End file.
